


ashes, ashes, dust to dust.

by zinabug



Series: nonsense [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: yes of corse you want to hear about my D&D character and her gf. you want to be sad about them.
Series: nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	ashes, ashes, dust to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from the song "curses" by the crane wives

She had met her eyes, just once, before she was blown into the storm. 

She had tried to scream, but all of the air was gone. All of it was gone, the dragon, her friends, the blood soaking the snow under her. 

All of it was gone along with Farn, as she crumbled to ash and was blown away with the blizzard. 

There wasn’t time to breathe, to cry, only to turn and face the beast that had taken her love from her. Only time to shout one word, the word that had been on her lips and in her heart from the moment they had met. 

There was something terribly wrong with the beast before her, twisted and broken and filled with something that did not belong in the world of mortals. Twisted shadows moving under pearlescent scales. 

It was so easy to call the power to her, her holy symbol hot against her skin. The borders between the worlds blurred, the barriers between goddess and a heartbroken half elven woman melting with the holy fire that sprang from Niavara. 

Wings made of fire unfolded, a halo with a flame dancing in the middle hovering over her head as time stood still. She could see every snowflake, feel the evil leaking from the ancient white dragon towering over them. 

Her eyes closed, and she felt the mortal part of her ache as she summoned all of the power running through her small form to speak one word. A divine word, spoken to destroy.

“FARN!”

The fire roared, as she kept channeling the energy, the rage, to harm the dragon as much as she could. The word echoed like a shockwave, sending golden slight streaming out of cracks opening on the dragon’s flanks and neck. One by one, its eyes became golden spotlights, blazing into the grey sky as she fell to her knees. 

The light flickered, as she pointed a finger at the dragon. Her right middle finger blazed, with the last of the gold pouring away from her and onto the dragon as it screamed, head snapping into the sky and slowly, burning away, holes opening and being eaten away by the fire inside of it. 

She let her hand fall, watching the ash that was once their enemy blown away on the storm, so horribly similar to what had happened only seconds ago -  _ was it only seconds? Or was it years?  _

She cried then, kneeled on the bloody snow. She couldn’t save them, the healer let two of them die,  _ she had abandoned them again she was back in the tower wiping the blood off of Raven’s face as he died she was running away from it all again  _ and she hurt in a way so far away from her wounds. 

There is no coming back for one turned to ash.

She found a ring in the snow, where Farn had been standing. Three clean, whole, jewels, one per wish. No blood on it, despite the tattered and horribly beaten state of the rest of the things around it that had belonged to Farn. she turned the ring around and around in her hand, once for each whish, whispering under her breath. 

_ “Bring her back to me bring her back please…” _

The gem cracked as the same time that Farn reappeared from the wall of snow in front of Niavara and stumbled into her, Farn’s body already shaking violently from the cold.

It was a good thing that Niavara didn’t get cold easily, a good thing that her cloak was so thick and warm, a good thing that the rest of them had found the dragon’s cave, a good thing that they had brought wood for a fire. 

_ “It’s okay to cry”  _ Niavara had said as she helped up their other formerly fallen companion, handed him his staff and wiped the tears off his face with a bloody handkerchief.  _ “This is a lot” _

She was the one crying now, curled up in the curve of Farn’s lanky body, as Farn gently rubbed her back. 

Both of them were thinking the same thing, _I lost you, I think I love you,_ neither of them able to actually speak. 


End file.
